


Dad's Caring [Eng]

by chaosmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF SQUIRTING, Alpha/Omega, Before season 1, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Multipel Orgasm, Ned still alive, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Somnophilia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, nipple playing, underage ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmo/pseuds/chaosmo
Summary: Arya who was at a very young age, experienced ejaculation attacks many times before her time. Knowing this, Ned continued to watch her, whether she was sleeping, riding or doing other activities. Ned had the desire to make Arya mature before its time. Ned did everything he could to stimulate her child to keep orgasm. (Arya: 11 years old) [English isn't my first language]
Relationships: Ned Stark/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Dad's Caring [Eng]

A little girl fell asleep in her dark bedroom.

Tonight, she forgot to close the window.

The girl sleeps without a blanket. Her head slammed fast to the right and to the left. Her eyes were tightly closed, but her brow keeps furrow. Sweat covered her forehead and condenses on her wheezing chest. Her mouth kept open. Her breath was exhausted. Her thighs bend so the skirt of her nightgown slides down to her waist.

Her hands were wide open and squeezing a bundle of pillows over his head.

The girl who looked very tired and had difficulty breathing felt a large hand touching the right side of her stomach from under her clothes, like hugging her from behind. The giant hand wringed her stomach with massaging movements. The girl's stomach deflated uncomfortably.

Unable to resist the warm massage, another hand appeared from the side of her abdomen, creeping and squeezing the chewy flesh on her hardened left breast.

The massage from the two mysterious hands cradles her body. Makes the little girl's body aroused and raised her chest until her body curved.

" _A-Ahh—_ "

Suddenly her insides were stirred. The sensation of feeling like urinating gnawed at her hips.

Her buttocks were sucked back because he wanted to hold back the urge to pee.

" _Nghh_ ,"

The walls where the urine collects become very itchy. It feels like the flesh is rubbing against each other, " _Angh_ ," creating a tingling stimulation that makes the urine want to flow immediately.

The heart is beating fast and breathing is getting harder to pull. Her stomach narrowed and her chest swelled hard. Her thighs are pressed together.

Clear spray sprayed into the air.

"Agh ..."

Arya's first ejaculation made her head explode and her muscles relax. All of her energy was sucked in along with a long, weak groan.

The surface of her genital's lips was immediately smeared with warm semen.

And after that, her eyes slowly opened. Arya felt a great relief after the spraying. But her pants became very wet.

.

.

Omega generally only felt the sensation of heat stimulation when she was quite mature, like her brother, Sansa. Not like her. Now she is only 12 years old. Her body has not produced enough liquid lubrication. Her body was still too small to be mated. However, she often dreamed several times about being fondled, her urinary wall trembled wanting to spit out semen, her breasts seemed to be squeezed, her body heated up with high temperatures, and her mind was out of control.

Almost every night, Arya will cry. Her hands and feet are wide open on the bed. " _Hahh, hahh_ ," The invisible hands held her entire body so that she could not fight. Strong stimulation energy will bomb the reproductive holes. Her breath would be heavy breathing. Her chest soared into the air, tore the buttons on her nightgown, and the push from her stomach forced lubrication from her body.

"Ah-ahhngh ..."

Almost every night Arya receives that affection. Sometimes it lasts for a few minutes. However, sometimes she had to face it within a few hours. The mattress will be watered several times. Arya can't stop it. Spray of thick liquid that kept coming out of her body. The warm waves cannot be predicted. Once Arya sprayed for the fifth time. The buttocks are pressed together,

"AAANGH!", Bursts of liquid into the air. All the energy in her joints went limp, her deep breath sucked into the air, her eyes rolled back and her body slammed into consciousness.

Every night feels very tiring.

She will wake up feeling unusually tired and tired. The mattress will be moist. And skin flushes.

Arya really wanted to tell this to her parents, but she was too shy to reveal this reality. She is too young to accept her first puberty as Omega. What will her father say later? A little girl who acts as a hero turns out to be receiving puberty at an early age. What do people say later if the brave Arya, immediately weak when spitting ejaculation fluid?

People will make it a joke if the whole country knows.

Moreover, she is the daughter of a Ned Stark. The most respected wolves by all the inhabitants of the North.

.

.

Ned Stark is not a fool. Getting two Omega children at one time has made him an expert from long ago.

Without Arya knowing, his father had been watching her since she was breastfeeding.

Arya is indeed not like other girls. His little daughter was a fighting person, very active, very brave, and never afraid of anything. Her hobbies are horse riding, playing swords, venturing into the forest, and swimming in the river. Arya's passion for being a soldier made him always gather with her father's male soldiers. Arya's chemical substance as an omega, will continue to interact naturally with the chemicals of the men who surrounded it when she was a child. Even though she didn't realize it, the affection from that interaction would arouse the hormone libido in Arya's body, making her an omega that too quickly had her first wet dream.

In fact, Ned Stark had watched her every sleep.

Without Arya knowing, when she sprayed out her first liquid, Ned was there.

Ned never spent a single night watching Arya's body scream, convulse, swell and squirted warm liquid.

.

.

Ned did everything he could to stimulate her child to keep her orgasm. He stimulated it while they were riding, even when she was asleep. That is the way to make Arya reach the peak of being the real Omega. To make the process faster, Ned wants to make Arya orgasm in front of him. And all that without Arya's knowledge.

Once, Arya rode with Ned and was allowed to hold the horse's reins.

Ned's muscular left hand squeezed her left abdomen close to her left chest, holding her to attach her buttocks to Ned's hips, while the other large hand squeezed the Arya's inner thigh area directly adjacent to her reproductive wall, his thumb touching the clitoris area, while his index and middle fingers get ready to split chewy meat. That position made Arya's rectal hole sticky with her father's virility. "I will hold you tight." Ned's lie.

Arya doesn't know anything. What she knew was that his father's two hands were guarding Arya's body from falling. Arya's heart pounded loudly. She had never been this close to his burly, muscular father's body. Surely his body is mighty. Surely his body is powerful. Feeling his position very tightly, feeling a wave of heavy breathing from his hard chest, feeling the abdomen pushing his back, and most importantly, both hands now under the left nipple and flesh blooming between her thighs, squeezing them hard.

Arya took a deep breath.

"Ride this horse, hard and fast. Move as fast and hard as you can."

Arya jerked the horse's rope hard, then the horse screamed and ran.

Very fast run. Very strong. And make her little body stirred up and down. Luckily Ned's hands locked her body. Ned's two fingers under her stomach slowly pushed into the wet cleavage.

"To control the position of the body when riding a wild horse, follow the tempo of his run. Look. Movement of your hips according to the tempo. Make sure your shoulders stay in place and only use your hips to follow the movements. Rest your shoulders on my chest to stay in place." [Riding Scene (1.75x speed)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUkIT97raxI&list=WL&index=2&t=0s)

The slamming of the horse's back made Arya lose control. The reproduction wall underneath slammed hard into the saddle holder and it gave a strong stimulus to the area. Not to mention the tip of Ned's finger which was somehow under there. But she obeyed Ned's first words and she leaned his back against Ned's chest.

But Arya did not want to say anything. She was afraid to be called weak.

Horses are running increasingly crazy. The kick on his back is getting stronger. Arya opened his mouth wanting to scream. She felt his body slamming fast. She felt Ned's hand squeeze her lower chest. She felt Ned's fingers repeatedly push almost into her wet wall.

Arya's legs twitched, her spine curved backward. Ned looked over, Arya's chest leaned forward and saw her face flooded with sweat. "DAD-NGH!"

Ned hurriedly pulled the reins and forced him to stop. Arya ejects urine mixed with semen inside her pants.

Ned was silent. Arya does not speak. His breathing is still breathing hard.

However, Ned's deep voice behind her neck made Arya awake. "Arya, did you just pee on me?"

Arya's eyes closed. Her body softened like boneless. "I think ..." she sighed.

.

.

.

That night, Ned waits for Arya's reaction from behind her peek window.

Arya must admit, the experience was extraordinary and felt new for her body which is still premature. When her body swung up and down fast, when her back curved and touched his father's sweaty chest, how her hips fused in one tempo with Ned's hips. How Ned's hand kept Arya in place, and how the big fingers tried to open the fast, sticky river path below.

Ned watched with his eyes as his daughter's mouth opened and let out a sigh. As both hands squeezed a pillow over her head and her chest soared into the air. When her stomach sucked into the bed. And her thighs are wide open.

However, there is the most important thing.

Arya's hips stirred themselves. "Hh, angh, angh, angh," Arya's one hand squeezed her left breast, while the right hand disappeared between her thighs.

Just like the fast tempo when they are on a horse, the hips back and forth quickly. Arya's eyes closed, her mouth kept open, her brows furrowed. Ned saw his daughter experience pleasure above average.

Her hips suddenly froze and bursts of spits on her thighs. "Ah, aangh!", Arya looked unusually exhausted.

The tip of Ned's lips pursed. His little Arya already knew how to masturbate.

Ned wants to participate.

.

.

That night Arya had a very strange dream.

She felt someone stirring her wet meat. Eyes blurred, but she saw Ned's fingers stirring there. His body is not dressed.

Both of their bodies are not dressed.

She could see the tense crest of her own chest and the two brown nipples sinking in Ned's mouth and sucking them hard.

He saw her own father in her bed, watched her helpless body, pounding the wet flesh under her stomach and chewing on her breasts.

Arya's mouth opened. Darkness claimed his consciousness.

.

.

Arya woke up feeling unusually tired.

He had never been so tired. Her chest and urinary tract were very painful. Last night's dream was extraordinary. It feels like Arya wants to cum continuously in front of the mighty figure last night. She is willing to look weak. She is willing to look helpless. As long as the mighty figure continues to look at her with love sight like last night. Last night was great.

However, as a reward, Arya felt very tired and unable to get out of bed.

.

.

Ned could not forget the pleasure on Arya's face that night.

Like playing in a muddy warm puddle, Ned's fingers continued to bombard the wet burrows, shuffling them until they kept releasing the spit fluid repeatedly.

Arya is half-conscious. The tip of her nipples shiny with sweat. Ned was suddenly very hungry.

While continuing to stir his daughter's burrow, Ned devoured the plump meat and sucked it up like he wanted to suck the essence that hadn't been formed there.

Arya's hips rummaged in her fingers.

"Yes, Arya. Move the hips faster. "

Ned made Arya orgasm three times that night.

.

.

_**tbc** _


End file.
